dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 3 Update
November 15th, 2017 New Event & Episode: Earth 3 A strange visitor has come to our planet, with a warning of a mirrored universe opposite to our own that could threaten the lives of all on our Earth. You’ll need to work with both the Justice League and Lex Luthor in a tentative alliance to combat this threat, even if it means journeying to the Earth of this alternate universe and finding the unexpected darkness that awaits! The episode features several exciting new missions in a new open world environment, as well as normal and Elite versions of a new Duo, a new Operation, and two new Raids! Earn new feats, discover new collections, and fight for new high-level gear inspired by Johnny Quick and more! To get started, look for Earth 3 in your Mission Journal, once you have the required Combat Rating of 207. Earth 3 is free to access for Members. For a limited time, special “Event” versions of all content in Earth 3 will be available to all players, level 10+ as well! Look for these Event versions in the Events tab of your On Duty menu. New 2-Player Duo – Earth 3: The Visitor An unknown craft has crash landed in the peaceful town of Smallville, and Lex Luthor has asked you to investigate the situation. Find out what you can about the mysterious pilot of this ship, and what his intentions may be for our world. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duo under Tier 8 of the 2 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 207 *For the Event Version, look for Earth 3: The Visitor (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. New Open World Zone: Earth 3 Gotham After traveling with Alexander Luthor to a mirrored version of our Earth, you find yourself in an alternate Gotham that is absolutely drowning in corruption! Work alongside the members of the Justice League to do what you can to fight back and protect the terrified citizens of this Gotham. *Access the new mission hub via the Watchtower or Hall of Doom using the Earth 3 Gotham teleporter. New 4-Player Operation - Earth 3: Injustice System The Gotham of this alternate Earth has a trail of corruption that leads back to the vile Mayor Gordon, and it’s up to you and Batman to take him down! Be wary though, the Mayor may have a powerful friend ready to make this difficult for you. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 8 of the 4 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 207 *For the Event Version, look for Earth 3: Injustice System (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. New Raid and Elite Raid – Earth 3: The Panopticon Lex Luthor has gone missing after traveling alone to the Panopticon, this world’s version of the Watchtower. Travel there with Superman and Wonder Woman to find him, and to finally come face to face with the true threats of this alternate Earth – the Crime Syndicate! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game and Elite versions of the new Raid under Expert Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 207 *For the Event Version, look for Earth 3: The Panopticon (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. New Raid and Elite Raid – Earth 3: The Escape The Crime Syndicate has put their plans in motion to invade our Earth, and you’re the only one who can stop them! Fight alongside Superman, Lex Luthor, and Alexander Luthor in this epic battle against this world’s mightiest beings, with the fate of our own world at stake! *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the End-Game and Elite versions of the new Raid under Expert Tier 8 of the 8 Player Tab. *Combat Rating: 207 *For the Event Version, look for Earth 3: The Escape (Event) in the On Duty Menu under the Events Tab. Category:Earth 3 Category:Game Update